


Thoroughly Debriefed

by tarialdarion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-battle debriefings are mandatory.<br/>Pre-debriefing blow-jobs in the SHIELD hall closet, however, are not mandatory but highly encouraged by all parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoroughly Debriefed

Steve couldn’t help the small noise that escaped him as Tony mouthed at his neck, scraping his teeth softly over the muscle and pushing a thigh in between Steve’s legs.

“T-tony,” He stuttered “this was not what I meant when I said we needed to go to the debriefing.” Tony pulled away from where he had Steve pressed against the wall of the closet and winked.

“Ah but Steve, I shall do a thorough _de-briefing_ of my own.” He said lasciviously and rolled his hips against Steve’s rapidly hardening cock. Steve let out a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a laugh and let his head fall back against the wall.

“Why is it that every time – “ His sentence was cut off as Tony slipped Steve’s belt off and quickly undid his pants, sliding them down to mid-thigh.

“You were saying?” Tony skimmed his hands down Steve’s chest, pushing his already undone button down open further, sliding his fingertips into Steve’s boxers.

“Goddamn tease.” Steve growled. Tony smirked and dropped to his knees on the floor, pulling Steve’s underwear down in one fluid motion. He looked up at Steve from under his lashes. Steve looked thoroughly debauched with his clothes half off, his blonde hair mussed, and dark bite marks on the side of his neck. Tony grinned wolfishly and leaned forward, running his tongue along the tip of Steve’s cock slowly, tasting the precome gathering there. It jerked on his tongue and Steve groaned, threading his hand into Tony’s soft hair.

Tony licked his lips and then leaned forward again, engulfing Steve’s cock in his mouth and taking him all the way to the root, moaning softly as he feels the hand in his hair tighten in response. Steve looks down at Tony on his knees, his mouth stretched around him, red, kiss-swollen, and _perfect_ , and he can’t contain the sudden stutter forward of his hips. He pulls back, an apology on his lips, but Tony stops him with a sudden grip on Steve’s ass.

He pulls off with a sudden pop and says hoarsely, “Stop holding back and just fuck my mouth, Rogers.” Steve’s breath hitches as he looks at Tony, pupils blown wide. There is a challenge in Tony’s dark eyes as he whispers, “Get to it; we have a debriefing.” and pulls Steve’s dripping cock back into his mouth so far that Steve can feel Tony’s throat fluttering around him.

“Fuck.” Steve whimpers. He holds Tony’s head steady and drags back until just the tip of his cock is resting on Tony’s wet, open mouth. He thrusts forward tentatively and as Tony moans, sounding wrecked, Steve is gone. He snaps his hips again and sets a steady pace, muffling soft cries, as Tony digs his fingers into Steve’s ass. It isn’t long before Steve feels a curling heat building inside of him and he’s bracing himself against the wall, trying desperately not to let his suddenly weak knees fold underneath him.

He feels Tony slide a finger up around his balls, caressing them, but moving back to push against his tight pucker. Steve comes with a strangled shout that definitely sounds like Tony’s name, collapsing against the wall and panting hard.

Steve watches through half lidded eyes as Tony works open his jeans, while still kneeling, and quickly wraps a hand around his heavy cock. It’s barely a minute before he’s gasping out Steve’s name and coming, hot and wet, over his hand.

“C’mere.” Steve pulls him up and sets to work licking Tony’s hand clean while he shudders and pants against Steve’s neck, trying valiantly to get hard again.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He gasps and Steve just turns and kisses the side of Tony’s sweat slick face, encircling him in his arms. Tony twists and places a tender kiss on Steve’s lips. They stand for a moment, basking in the moment and letting their breathing return to normal, occasionally exchanging soft kisses.

“We do actually have to go to this debriefing.” Steve breaks the silence. Tony grumbles half-heartedly but gives Steve one last kiss and pushes himself away from the wall (and Steve) with a grunt. They clean up as best they can and leave the closet door slightly ajar as they head for the conference room.

Natasha smirks at them, Bruce pointedly doesn’t make eye contact, and Clint cracks at least 3 dick jokes during the debrief. It isn’t until later that they both find out exactly how non-soundproof the closet was and how dedicated to security SHIELD actually is.

(The team in charge of the cameras that day were traumatized and Tony couldn’t help but tease them about it every time they came in contact.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
